lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Arden Snow
Arden Snow is the son of two unknown believed to be commoners from the lands of the Kingdom of Lucerne thus making him take the surname of Snow for his bastardy birth. Arden Snow is spoken by many to actually be the son of Trailen Dorin who was birthed following one of his endless parade of flings from his wife, but whether this is true or not is unknown by all but Arden, and Trailen. Arden Snow has risen from nothing to become the personal gaurd of Trailen Dorin, and has been knighted by Charlie Swan for his actions during the Battle of Berne where he worked tirelessly to assist the loyalists. Arden Snow was born to two commoners of the poor farm lands east of Lucerne, and through this poverty he became embittered to the lifestyle. As he grew up he came to discover through pieces of parchment he found in his parents basement that he may actually be the son of Trailen Dorin of which would make him no longer a commoner, but instead a noble born son of bastardy birth. His love for his parents though kept him from immediatly fleeing his poverty and trying to find his father. History Early History Arden Snow was born to two commoners of the poor farm lands east of Lucerne, and through this poverty he became embittered to the lifestyle. Real World As he grew up he came to discover through pieces of parchment he found in his parents basement that he may actually be the son of Trailen Dorin of which would make him no longer a commoner, but instead a noble born son of bastardy birth. His love for his parents though kept him from immediatly fleeing his poverty and trying to find his father. Invasion of Westbridge Main Article : Invasion of Westbridge While the Invasion of Westbridge was split into many different sections with the forces of House Scott, and House Shepard attacking the two major towns south of Westbridge. While they did this House Lannister, and House Starke prepared to invade the main island by use of the Lucernian fleet in the dark of night, of which their attack would corespond with the attack of the main force on the south gate, and the Order of the Blue Dragon on the northern Gate. With all this in wait House Swan would invade Yerness which would block any relief from coming south from the Westbridge forces north of the town, as well as stopping Voldermorte from coming south by boat. While this happened House Lovie moved north towards the Westbridge town of Margrove which had before the battle had started been assumed to be a minor town but information flooded into the high command that Margrove had been fortified by House Pollen and it would now be a major obsticle for the movement northwards. William knew that he didn't have time to besiege the city so he left behind House Scarlet and gave them the charge of taking Margrove and then holding the town until the Invasion was over. The vast army would then surround the completely unprepared city, and once the defenders knew how many were around them they hunkered down for a siege and waited for reinforcements. Only a few hours after surrounding the city House Lovie and the majority of the force would depart and leave House Scarlet, Mien, and Fraizen in charge of continueing the siege. Calm As the massive army moved northward towards Westbridge they passed through numerous villages of which the majority would immediatly surrender to them, but two were forced to be taken after they resisted the movement of the army through them. As they arrived in the vicinty of Westbridge the army would make camp in the forests surrounding the southern Gate. The Martells fought beside the main army as it moved towards the southern gateway of Westbridge, and as they camped out during the day in the forest Leven got the chance to see William Lovie again for the first time in a long time. During most of the day the men were resting so that they would be ready for the night attack, but William was constantly on the move visiting the different house leaders, and their actual meeting took place when William came to the Martell part of the camp to meet with Doran Martell who he assumed would be leading the force, but when he arrived at the command tent to find the three Martell sisters looking over the battle plans and talking furiosly over the plans. When they finally noticed that he was their flanked to his right by Jasper Hale, and to his left by Draco Highmore they watched panicked for what his reaction would be to the realization that Doran wasn't leading the force but instead it was his three young daughters. Instead of anger he looked to his two friends and begin laughing before walking to the table and discussing with them the upcoming battle. House Martell would be responsible for moving forward a few hours before the rest of the army and operating along the east shore of the gatehouse and during the attack they would board hundreds of small boats and land the boats along the bridge behind the forces. In order for this to sucede word was sent to the Order of the Violet Dragon to make sure that the lighting along this part of the bridge was taken out, and ropes were layed out so that the troops could actually get up to the bridge as it was raised nearly fifteen feet above the water with no way on except on the islands or the gatehouse. As the group disperced, Leven stepped forward towards William and she made a note of how quickly Jasper moved to shield the prince from what he must have deemed as a hostile gesture from Leven. Instead of hostility she wished to speak to him, and he was basically done for the day so he said that she could follow him to his tent and they could discuss old times. Growing up As she followed him back to his tent she had a moment to watch how much he had changed. Where once he had been wild and charismatic in a way that made you feel used but at the same time want to, he was now kinder, and his charisma was a gentle thing that seeped off him and instead of feeling like their was a nefarious reason behind the kind words now he seemed to truly care. She watched as he greeted everyone that he walked by, and when they finnally reached his tent they moved through the numerous gaurds, and entered his inner room. Inside the room she wondered what would happen but she was suprised when he let out a sigh and slumped down on a chair. She laughed at the moment before joining him in the seat beside him, where she gave him a moment to relax before they begin talking. They laughed and joked and the feelings that Leven had for him returned just as strong as they had once been, and as the conversation got later she begin to plan to attempt to seduce him. This plan changed when they begin discussing his children, and when she heard him discuss them she realized just how far he had come. Despite the fact that she wanted him. Despite the fact that she was still in love with him, she knew that she couldn't do it. Even if she believed that she was capable of seducing him she didn't have the heart to do it to him considering everything he had become. So without that in mind she ended up falling asleep in his room with perhaps the first true friend she had ever had. I walked with Jasper passed the orange tents of the Martell`s and had a tinge of excitement as I knew I`d see Leven. She was a truly great friend, and the fact that I hadn`t seen her for some time gave me pause as to why I seemed to always treat her that way. She was one of the Shadow Council, but in a lot of ways she was the forgotten member. Treated as an outsider without every really saying it outloud. Jasper constantly questioned to me whether the feelings that she held for me were recipricated, and it was never really something I had been forced to deal with. When we were young and sleeping together I had pushed it aside because I was angry and bitter, and she was one of the few that loved me to such a level that in the back of my mind I knew I could treat whatever way I wanted. I would never be able to apologize enough to her for what I did to her back then, but she had never asked for an apology which honestly just made it worse. Shaking hands, and saying my hellos to the knights along the way I was stopped by the fat lord Mavin Vaith of whom was a good man, but my uncle had always joked he loved his pies and cakes far more then he did anything else. When I questioned how I could trust such a man Emmett had joked that I should simply send him cakes and pies as often as possible. Jasper would sacrifice the time of Emmett so that we could move past, and I could just make out the look of anger that he shot at Jasper who just laughed in return. Walking into the Martell`s main camp, I saw Leven, Dorea, and Obella on one side of the table, flanked by Wilheim, Mandon Moore, and Maryn Trant who were on the other side. As I got closer I saw a young boy that looked the spitting image of Maryn and despite never knowing him I assumed it was his heir in Ian Trant, and the boy despite his youth would immediatly know to bow on my entrance. ``'My Lords, how goes the planning.'`` I shouldn`t have been suprised when Leven was the first to anwser. ``'My King the Martell forces are well ready for anything asked of them.'`` You would hardly know that we were best friends with the dutiful way she spoke, but I knew even if I told her not to she wouldn`t ever speak to me outside of privacy in anyway other then extreme class. ``'My cousin is correct my King. The final elements of House Trant arrived just this morning bringing our entire force to bear. We are now completely ready for the assault.'`` Wilheim would bow as well after speaking, and pointed towards the different elements on the papers they were looking at, showing how strong in number they were. ``'Excellent. I must continue my rounds as I still have the Faraday`s and their most likely desire to see me hand the Highmore`s over as a good luck charm for the battle to deal with.'``There was laughter in the tent, and it went that way for a good ten minutes longer until Emmett came into the tent with a less then happy look on his face telling us that we had to retire for the night. I bid the commanders get some rest before the night got to late, and gave Leven a nod of my head a brief smile before shaking each of their hands and kissing Dorea, and Obella`s hands and then moved out of the tent. As I walked following Jasper and Emmett who were by this point argueing about Jasper`s joke on Emmett I felt a hand on my back and went to see what Draco wanted, but when I turned and looked it was Leven smiling at me. ``'Leven, its good to see you.'`` ``'I`ve missed you too my King.'`` I wanted to force her to call me Will like she did when we were in private, but I knew it was a lost cause so I just moved forward. ``'I`m sorry I had to rush out like that I hadn`t meant...'`` She smiled at me before raising her hand as if to say for me to stop. She had always been far too kind for me, and it was true shame and a boon to have a friend as pure as she was. ``'Nothing to apologize for my king. I was just happy to see you. Its been...Its been a long time.'``Her saying it brought me to the realization of how long it had truly been since I`d seen her. She had allowed her hair to grow out, and her orange tinted armor was a masterpiece that I know she took very seriously. When we were young there wasn't a moment that I was training that she wasn't nearbye. There wasn't a time that I was bettering myself that she wasn't right beside me making herself better too. "It's been too long." I meant it more then I could put into words. The problems with Edward had left me understanding how fragile relationships were. I wanted to make sure that Leven perhaps my greatest and most loyal friend didn't become an Edward so I acted. "Leven are you available?" Her eyes lit up clearly realizing or atleast hoping I was going to ask her to join us. "If you have need of me your grace I am avaliable." "Then follow us we have some Faraday, Highmore fueds to hear about." She laughed before looking around and making sure noone had seen before smiling back at me. "Come on milady lets go." * * * "How many different ways can such a small group describe how they hate something." "William, I have no idea how you were able to just stand there and listen to that. Desmond spent five minutes describing how he felt Draco's armor was an insult to your house. I wanted to stab him in the chest." She laid her sword down as I unclasped my shoulder armor and rested it on its hanger. My gloves came off with some difficulty and I had to remember to have the armoror look at them before I went into battle. "Please don't do that Leven. If you do then I'll have to hear about the orange armor of murderous Leven Martell and how I should send you into the mountains to live on goats." The Faraday's were embaressing themselves, and I don't know whether they cared enough anymore to change it. Perhaps there hatred over the death of Joey Faraday was so strong now, that nothing could stop it until one side was dead. It seemed to me that death was the only way out of this mess, but when the Faraday's wanted the death of an individual that was months away from being a member of my own house they seemed the only canidates to die. "What fools the Faraday's are." She pulled off her final piece of chest armor and rested it on the ground. It was difficult not to look at her sexually, as she was a walking temptation. A girl who loved me as deeply as Leven did, and of whom looked like that was nearly a sin to not touch, but I had commited far too many sins of late to add one more so easily. "I'v truly missed you Levia." She stopped taking her armor off for a moment and looked at me with a smile so wide it didn't seem possible. "I've missed being called Levia." She left her lower armor on and moved to sit beside me on the bed, and again the temptress tempted me. "Your sisters call you Levia." "Obella has been away with Robb in Stormwind, and Dorea has been in the north visiting High Hrothgar." She said it with such sadness, and lonliness that I knew in that moment how much hurt I had caused her. I hadn't meant to send her away for so long, but she was honestly the only one other then Jasper that I could truly count on. "I'm sorry I sent you away I just...Its just you guys are my only sure things." I wondered if I still counted Edward amongst that number. Was my bitterness towards him ever going to go away. "Why not Emmett, or Edward then. I don't mean to be rude but I missed you. Your my best friend, and I felt like you just sent me away like I was nothing." A tear fell down her cheek, and I wiped it with my hand and as she fell into my hand I caressed her cheek. "I am truly sorry Leven. I have taken you more then any other person in my life for granted. I love you, and I guess I thought in my mind that you and I were just...just so close that I could take advantage of you. Does that make sence." It was the truth, and if there was one thing I wanted to remain it was our honesty. I never wanted to skirt around eachother the way we all did now with Edward. It was a fate for us worth then the ending of our friendship. "It does, but please don't anymore. We are better off close to eachother. I don't mind leaving every once and awhile, but that was a long time." "Never again, unless the world is ending and its the only way to live." She laughed and rested her head on my shoulder. "Lets pray it never comes to that Levia." Control While Andrew was busy with the Martells Jasper Hale was busy at work completing the taks that he had been ordered to do by William of which mainly consisted of making sure that House Arryn was on track towards their part of the operation which was of great importance. During this he was accompanied by Emmett who believed that he could make the situation less uncomfortable and actually get something done. While the main force attacked the gate castle, the forces of House Arryn would attack the small port/town of Vlasnia that harbored to the west of the gatehouse. A relatively heavily defended section of Westbridge this was of supreme importance that this be taken quickly by House Arryn otherwise the heavy artillery that was in place inside the port. Because of the damage taken by House Arryn's leadership caste it was the decision of Byron Arryn that he not lead the force and thus House Arryn and its vassals were being led into battle by Martin Arryn and his son Derek, and his niece Spencer Arryn of whome was known to be there by Martin but most others thought she was a mercenary hired by the Arryns to offset their losses. Jasper would spend much of the night discussing the plans for the next day with the Arryns and he would find a suprising intelligence in Derek Arryn, and he would make a note in his memory to make sure that William knew of this mans potential. When this was over he and Emmett would leave the command tent of House Arryn and return to their respective Houses where they would be leading their respective attacks. For Jasper that meant he would be fighting alongside his best friend William Lovie as a member of the Praetorian Gaurd, while Emmett would be truly bringing the growing forces of House McCarty to the forefront with his assistence. The Final Moments During the next day their was an almost awkward silence that fell over the massive army, and nearly the entire command structure of the attacking force as everyone understood that night would signal the attack they had all been preparing for and obsessing over for the past week. During the day House Arryn would silently march its way out of the main camp alongside House Heard, House Krinner, and House Dorin where the would prepare for their invasion of Vlasnia. With their departure William Lovie begin to create a buzz as he once again spent the afternoon visiting as many of his troops and commanders as he could, and it was during the final few hours that he would order the beggining of the attack. When dusk hit he ordered that House Martell led by three daughters would move forward and conseiled in the forest move to the east of the fortress and prepare to board the boats they had made for the purpose of their attack behind the lines. As the Martells left William Lovie would say one last goodbye to his friend Leven Martell, before preparing the main force for the attack on the gate. House Lovie, and House Faraday alongside the Order of the Red Dragon would form the main attack along the castle while the forces of House Jackson, House Cullen, and House Vaith would attack along the flanks of the castle using heavy artillery to shield their troops who would mainly be using ladders to assail the walls. Alongside this attack would be of cours the House Martell attack which would be assisted as well by the Order of the Violet Dragon who had been busy at work inflitrating the southern gatehouse keep with rebel troops, as well as murdering watch commanders so that the walls would be sparsely defended giving the attackers the most time possible to get on the walls. The Attack The moment that dusk settled on the skies above the army William Lovie gave the order to begin moving to attacking positions. The siege machines were pushed forward in case the siege didn't work according to plan and they were forced to bash their way through while at the same time the hundreds of ladders, and dozens of siege towers were silently pushed forward as well by dozens of oxen. The siege towers were the main thing that might be noticed and thus they were covered with trees and it was hoped that the darkness and the lack of real defenders on the walls would allow the towers to get nearly to the walls before noticed. As the army pushed forward it was the Griffins of House Griffon and the Order of the Red Dragon that first hit the defenders as hundreds of Griffin Riders landed in the towers and within the keep of the southern gate and made a mess of the defenders. By the time William Lovie III., and the other members of the main force had reached the gate Tristifer Griffon had placed the flag of Lucerne on the largest tower, and the front gate was being opened by other Griffin Riders. Tristifer Griffon and his Griffon Riders had broken the defenders and opened the gates allowing the massive force inside the walls, and they proceeded to mop up the remaining defenders of the southern gatehouse. Leaving the southern gatehouse and making their way towards the bridge spanning the mainland to the real city of Westbridge William would stop the army momentarily and await the flags of the rebels to go up on the other side of the bridge. When the flags didn't go up initially there was fear it had failed for the rebels, but a few minutes later the flags went up and the entire main force begin moving across the bridge spilling into the main island. Family Members Relationships Category:Bastard Category:House Dorin Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal